elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulush gro-Shugurz
|Base ID = }} Mulush is an Orsimer and is in charge of overseeing the Markarth smelter. He is very demanding of his workers and gives them little time to rest during the day. Mulush lives alone in the Smelter Overseer's House to which he possesses the key. His sister, Urzoga gra-Shugurz, is the warden of Cidhna Mine in Markarth. Interactions Mulush is heavy handed in his dealings with his subordinates. One of which, Omluag, will give the Dragonborn a miscellaneous task to talk Mulush into giving him more breaks. There are 3 options to pick from: Intimidate, Persuade, or Bribe. Any of the three should work. Dialogue "You're not one of my workers. What are you doing here?" :I'm looking into the market attack. "Oh, yes. Weylin. Bastard could have at least gone crazy after we made our silver quota." :One of your workers? "You hard of hearing? I run this smelter. And I'm late meeting our silver quota. What do you want?" :Nothing. Looking around. "Well then, look. Look all you want. And when you're done looking, maybe we can get some work done." ::I want you to leave Omluag alone. "What? Are you telling me how to treat my workers? Do you have any idea how much metal the Silver-Blood family wants us to smelt?" :::You're working him to death. Lay off. (Persuade) (Success) "All right, all right. You sound like a damn Legion officer, but I get it. I'll give him a break. This better not hurt our quota." (Failure) "I'm in charge of the smelter. Not you. So why don't you lay off?" :::Maybe we can come to an understanding. (24 gold) (Success) "I guess I can spare him a few beatings. Deal." (Failure) "The only thing I understand is you bothering you." :::Then we do this the hard way. (Brawl) (Intimidated) "Wait. You win. I'll ease off on the beatings, just leave me alone." (Brawl) "Think you can mess with an Orc of the Reach? Let's go." (After defeating Mulush in a brawl, the following option becomes available.) ::::"Damn outsider. Why couldn't you just mind your own business?" ::::Leave Omluag alone. This is my final warning. "All right. I'll lay off him. Just leave." :::Fine, forget I asked. "Idiot." ::I had questions about Weylin. "Whatever you want to know, I don't care. I run a smelter. That's it." :::You must know something. (Persuade) (Success) "Fine. I did notice something odd last time we handed out the pay. Little extra slip of paper for Weylin. Took it right to his room after he got it." (Failure) "No. I don't." :::Do you care about money? (74 gold) (Success) "For that amount, I can. Fine. I did notice something odd last time we handed out the pay. Little extra slip of paper for Weylin. Took it right to his room after he got it." (Failure) "No." :::You better start caring. (Intimidate) (Success) "Hold, on there. I think I just remembered something. The last time we handed out pay. Little extra slip of paper for Weylin. Took it right to his room." (Failure) "Haven't up until now." :::Fine, forget it. "Hmph." :::: "You want Garvey. He handles the keys for the Warrens. About the only thing that disease-riddled native is good for." ::What do you know about the Forsworn? "Every other day, seems one of the laborers runs off in the hills saying he'll join the Forsworn. You don't like the Nords? Fine. But pledging your whole life to killing them? That's just dumb." ::Do you own this smelter? "What? No. Thonar Silver-Blood owns it. He owns everything in Markarth. But he hands all the paperwork over to Nepos the Nose to finish. That old man's back is heavy with burden." Conversations Hathrasil Mulush: "I could smelt metal in half the time as you weak-willed pink-skins. Do I have to do everything?" Hathrasil: "No Mulush. I'll work harder." Mulush: "I don't want any of you thieving workers even thinking about stealing any silver. If I see you sneaking off with even one speck of silver, I'll break your leg and throw you into the river." Hathrasil: "Yes, Mulush." Omluag Omluag: "Mulush, we need a break. The heat from the smelter is too much." Mulush: "Are you complaining? Work. If you have strength to whine, you have strength to smelt." Mulush: "Careful. You spill one drop of silver, I'm taking it out of your hide." Omluag: "I'm being as careful as I can." Mulush: "Did you just talk back to me? I'm not paid to listen. I'm paid to keep you working. Now work." Quotes *''"If a man has time to complain, he has time to work."'' *''"I oversee the Markarth smelter. Worker gets out of line, I get him back in line."'' *''"I tell Thonar I can only smelt what Nepos and his miners dig up."'' *''"Shipment of silver this month is behind. Nepos is to blame, not me."'' *''"These workers. Always complaining. Always excuses."'' *''"These workers are as lazy as a pack of city orcs."'' *''"You don't like Nords? Fine. But devoting your whole life to fighting them? That's just dumb."'' —Referencing the Forsworn Items *Iron Mace *Key to Overseer's House Trivia *If the Dragonborn decides to side with the Forsworn in the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," Mulush is likely to be killed in the battle as he engages in combat but wears no armor. *Mulush is assigned to the TownMarkarthFaction in the game's files and will become hostile to the prisoners of Cidhna Mine should they escape during the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." Appearances * de:Mulush gro-Shugurz es:Mulush gro-Shugurz pl:Mulush gro-Shugurz ru:Мулуш гро-Шугурз Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters